


Nostalgia

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Hand Kink, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink's Friday Night Fun<br/>Obsession: One of your characters is obsessed with a body part of the other and does something sexual with or is stimulated by the body part.<br/>Prompt:  Kara/Helo, hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

She's in the mood for something different today, something with a slower buildup.  He's taken by someone else now, but once upon a time, Karl Agathon’s hands had graced her body, and she’d loved it.  Sometimes still he could touch her just the right way when they were getting ready to spar and concentration would be difficult for the first few minutes.

Now, as she stretches in her rack, she conjures up memories.  It takes some effort to make her hands feel like his - she's rarely so gentle with herself - but once she has the right pressure, she relaxes into it.

_He's tracing his fingertips along her neck, rubbing the sensitive spot behind her ear.  He pushes his fingers through her hair, trapping the strands between his fingers, pulling gently all the way to the ends.  He cups her shoulders, squeezing just slightly before running his hands down her arms to her hands.  He always takes his time there, mapping each finger thoroughly, kissing the tips, sucking in her thumb._

Mmm.  Yeah.  This is just what she needs today.

_He tangles his fingers with hers, then places hers gently beside her on the blanket.  His hands go back to her shoulders and skim back and forth over her collarbones, down between her breasts, creating tiny shockwaves of anticipation.  His hands are just the right size for cupping her breasts, and his thumbs rub back and forth on her nipples.  The barely-there touch wouldn't usually do anything for her, but with him, it’s just perfect._

_He teases one nipple into tight crinkles before adding his tongue, still just gentle touches, then a hard suck that’s gone almost before it happens._

She can feel the electricity rolling under her skin, the pressure between her legs pulsing.  She knows she’s close.

_His fingers trail around the sides of her breasts, down her sides and across her belly, leaving behind soft hairs standing on end and energy following his fingers down.  She spreads her legs, giving him full access to the dampness he’s created and the hard knot of her clit.  Even here, he uses that tender touch, stroking back and forth until he’s ready to finish her._

_He leans down to kiss her just as he pushes fingers into her and ghosts his thumb over her clit.  Even though it’s not the usual flaming need, she’s still ready for the bliss she knows is coming.  “Karl, please.”_

_He smiles briefly, asking, “Please what, Kara?”_

_“Please.  I’m ready.  I need to.  Please make me come.”_

_He pushes in harder and faster, rubbing and flicking at her clit until she’s right at the edge.  He leans downs again and she almost doesn’t hear his “I love you, Kara.” over the roaring in her ears as she comes._

Her orgasm is slow and gentle, nothing like her usual hard, fast wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am in the showers.  Instead of getting revved up, she's melting into the blankets in her rack.  As she falls easily into sleep, her last thought is _Thanks, Helo._


End file.
